Although feet can be said to be more important than any other human body parts of the human being who walks upright, many people disregard the importance of feet. Recently, however, the importance of feet and the fact that a correct gait has great influence on the health of the body are becoming increasingly well known.
Accordingly, shoes have been gradually developed to realize specific functions and to be specialized, and expensive shoes have been placed on the market.
Many people have an abnormal gait because of a congenital or postnatal reason. For example, some people have an out-toed gait or a gait which is inclined inward or outward.
Such an abnormal gait will worsen as time passes, and it is apparent that the abnormal gait has an adverse effect on the health.
As a related art, the technology disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2009-0113473 was proposed, and FIG. 1 shows a perspective view thereof.
As shown in the figure, according to the related art, a sole 100 has a groove 101, and a coupling member 200 is divided into three sections which have different values of hardness. The coupling member 200 is characterized by being divided in the longitudinal direction. The coupling member 200 consists of three members having different values of hardness, i.e. a first member 201, a second member 202 and a third member 203.
However, according to the related art, since the three members having different values of hardness are attached on the same plane, the object of dispersing the load or making the distribution of pressure uniform cannot be sufficiently completed, which is problematic.